OO Italy?
by inudigifan201
Summary: "names a Vargas, Feli Vargas."..."and i like a my pasta baked, not a broiled."
1. Vargas, Feli Vargas

Inudigfan201 here! Welcome to a brand new zany tale about everyone's favorite pasta loving Italian. This story fallows the events of _The Origins of Germany_. If you haven't read that, then you'll get pretty lost. You'll ask questions like: Who the heck is this chick talking about? Who is this? Why is this happening? Who, what, when, where, why?

So…

Enjoy _"00…Italy?"_

* * *

Ch, 1. Vargas, Feli Vargas

The time was near the end of the Cold War! Germany had married his high school sweetheart, Kayman, and his brother moved in with them. Japan had married his high school sweetheart, Juli, as well. Everyone was pretty happy.

Crystal decided to spend time with her mother and siblings, leaving Italy alone for a little while. Or was he?

Italy sat at his kitchen table drinking sweet ice tea that Crystal had introduced to him. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and he didn't have a care in the world. On the table was a red table cloth and a picture of Crystal that had the words "love you" on the bottom that she gave him as a birthday present. He smiled at the picture as he thought to himself, _'she's so-a thoughtful'._

A red light flashed above him. Smiling, he sat down his glass as the floor tile under his wooden chair moved away. The chair rocked him out and he started to free fall down the chute. He landed on a thick blue mat that felt like a big soft pillow. The mat was in a huge dark room. At the end of the room sat a desk with a swivel chair behind it. And behind that were a bunch of medium sized TVs that were connected to the same feed that made up the whole wall.

Italy smiled and hopped off the mat and walked the end of the room.

Britain swiveled around in the chair and he looked serious. "we have a problem Italy."

Italy casually smiled. "what a is it a chief?"

"Russia." Britain raised his vary bushy eyebrow.

"what about a Russia? Has he dominated a all of a Europe?" Italy was serious as well.

"not yet. No, worse."

"worse?" Italy raised an eyebrow.

"he's been kidnapped!"

"but who would a kidnap Mr. Big n' Scary himself?" Italy became slightly worried.

"and that's not the half of it! China is also missing!"

"China too?"

"no one has seen them in the past month and we're getting worried. It's up to you Italy. Find them."

"on it a chief!" Italy saluted.

America walked in smiling. "you've got the standers." He handed Italy a back pack.

"thanks." Italy smiled back. He then turned around and started to head for the exit.


	2. baked, not broiled

Inudigfan201 here! i was thinking about ending this story after chapter 1... but so many loved it i decided to bring it back out of the story "graveyard"... sorry it's so sort... eh... oh well, it was the best i could come up with at the time.

So…

Enjoy _"00…Italy?"_

* * *

Ch, 2. Baked, not broiled!

Italy sat sipping tea at a French café watching people walk by. He then saw France himself. At first France seemed to be just taking a mid-afternoon stroll gazing at his own sites.

A brunette woman with blue eyes and a purple sundress sat down next to Italy. She took off the sunglasses she was wearing and gave him a grave look.

"Why are you dragging me into all this? I should be home…" She spoke and then trailed off as she saw France. She sat there silent for a moment. "You think France did it?" she whispered jokingly.

"Can't be a certain yet." Italy smiled and sipped his tea.

She rolled her eyes. "You do know that I left this game when I got married. I told myself, no more living in the shadows, it's time to be a normal house wife and mother. Stop the secrets and lies." She stood up. "I'm going home, it's my turn to cook dinner." She started to walked away.

"Baked, not broiled!" He called out.

She gave a small sigh and sat back down. She looked him in the eye and kinda scowled. "How does this involve me?"

"There might be another world war!" he pointed out.

"Barley survived the last one." She thought out loud. "Russia huh?" she crossed her legs and leaned back into the chair. She sat there, thinking for a moment. "Fine, let's go look for clues." She stood up and started to walk away again.

He finished his tea after a couple of sips and then fell instep with her.


End file.
